The Last Stand
by Booknchoc
Summary: Four girls removed from each at birth, each one a part in a separate family, must reunite said family before the death of the oldest 4 month old twins die in their own realm. Rating may change to M. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**The Last Stand**

**Four girls each linked by birth are transported to another dimension by themselves. With the death day of two sparklings hanging in the balance of a Prime, can they unite their broken family before the sparklings die and the dimensions collapse on them selves preventing them from returning to their family.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any characters that are known and belong to Hasbro and Tmnt only my ocs and the plot.**

**Prologue**

There are many realities across different time streams. A love one could be ones past and the other persons future. A family divided by more than any could imagine, but with four girls it can be undone with the help of an old friend with a friendship with two mechs in the different fraction to unite a lost family and all of Earth and Cybertrions before the death of two innocent sparklings.

* * *

><p>Prima frowned as he looked at the assembled Primes around him. Solus wad fuming as she glared at anybot that would looked her way. Nexus had his servos crossed across his chest plates as his pale blue optics observed the floating silver sphere in front of him, which displayed different images from plants from the past, present and future as well as dimensions. Vector and Liego was doing the same while the other Primes conversed between themselves on the issue that was happening. The Fallen watched ad the oldest of them stood up to speak.<p>

"Fellow brothers and sister the time has come for balance to be restored to our descent Optimus Prime and also the Fallen's mentee Megatron. If they discover everything before the sparklings of four months die in their relem then a long-last family will never be reunited."

Prima's voice started to deepen in depth and power that radiated from it as Primus himself spoke through his first creation as he passed a prophecy to his children:

_A family torn apart across times and spaces_

_Reunited with an Evil's curse about to take place_

_Only one can help them_

_To seek the truth against that could leave them apart forever_

_Four missing girls, each with a special talent must unite a broken family_

_Before the deaths of innocents _

The last three words echoed, before silence followed. The Primes pondered what had been said before Leigo spoke.

"So do we watch or help with the outcome? " Leigo asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Karen has been more than an aquatrance she has become a friend anf the ither girls will need guardian incentives across all of this, " Alpha Tron answered before Prima gave out the orders.

"Right four girls, so Solus you stay with Karen, Leigo you take Crystal as I believe you can match her, Nexus you take Scar and myselg will have the youngest Karolyn, " Prima ordered. "The rest you have the choice of staying here or aiding the girls your choice. Now that that is all settled that' stop the unbalancing of the realities. "

Each Prime disappeared each wondering if this would unite their descents and the broken family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the prologue. The first chapter will be up when I finish off Lost in the World and Light that brought Peace. If anyone doesn't agree with where im placing the girls please tell me. <strong>

**Scar-Somethings Change Universe**

**Karen-LtbP Universe**

**Karolyn- MLCnT Universe (Scar's universe)**

**Crystal- LitW**

**Right there you have it the girls new locations and if anyone has any ideas go straight ahead.**


	2. Upsetting the balance

**A/N: Hey guys… err well it's been a couple of months being busy with life and coursework, but now I'm back. This story is my own apart from the characters and the other personality of Miko belongs to me. For the people that are waiting for the chapters of Somethings Change this is the sequel due to the direction I was sending this story in. **

**Be warned some characters will be OC due to the changes. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCS and Mytris but not anyone else owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Changes of the worlds<p>

**New York City- Black Hawks Head Quarters**

The wall was cracked. The circles were making a pattern that Helen was frowning at as she tried to figure out what happened. Mikey watched the agent before he looked towards his brothers. The building was in rubble around them, apart from the wall that Karolyn had disappeared into.

"Another will come," Mytris said. "I must go."

"WAIT!" Leo yelled but it was too late.

In a flash of sliver light the cat lady (as Mikey had dubbed her) had vanished, leaving behind four worried brothers and an agent that had no idea on what to do next.

**The Clearing Smith Island**

After coming out of freezing of their time stream, Ironhide had become furious. Melanie watched him, as she tried to contact Mytris to explain that Karen was in Phrase One of the mission. Looking away from the woman, Sideswipe looked towards his brother, wondering if he could cope with losing Karen so soon after getting her back after her little adventure a couple of months ago.

"Can we find her?" Optimus questioned Melanie. "Can we find Karen?"

"We will find all of them," Melanie replied. "It's time for everyone to come home… including **her** and the twins."

Optimus felt a jolt across his frame, when it dawned to him who she meant before he looked away and his optics flickered to the femme that had dubbed herself as his all those eons ago.

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

The factory lay in rubble, as the mechanical being tried to locate the heat signature it was familiar with. A red slightly smaller mechanical being approached him.

"My liege she isn't here," Knockout spoke, looking away from Megatron. "Her heat signature doesn't match those humans we've already found."

"Found her," Megatron growled. "Find her and kill the ones that have taken her from me."

In the shadows, a female watched her friend before she felt the call to the time streams. Sighing softly, she raised her left hand and a blue portal appeared.

"_I'm sorry old friend," _she whispered before disappearing into the time vortex.

**The Mountains of Alaska**

The wails of his sparklings hardly registered in his processor as he looked at the last location his sparkmate and the carrier of his children had disappeared from. Ratchet observed his leader and the young bot in concern before he meet the frame of the other bot that looked lost.

"Prime pull yourself together," Ratchet said. "The twins need you now more than ever."

"Especially to face what is to come," a female voice spoke behind them all.

Everybody and the group of humans turned around and where meet with a lady that looked like a cat.

"And you are?" Ratchet asked.

"That is not important," she replied. "However Doctor, you might want to scan the sparklings."

Ratchet frowned, along with everyone else, before he pointed his scanner at the twins. A blue light emitted from his hand, and moved as he moved the scanner up and down. A beeping and red light appeared, making Optimus finally look towards his children.

"Ratchet what is happening?" Optimus spoke softly.

"They're… they're dying," Ratchet admitted quietly. "Prime they're dying."

Optimus moved forward and took his children from Ultra Magnus. Placing them both against his spark, he felt the weak beats that came from within them.

"I can't lose them too," he said. "Whoever you are, what do we need to do?"

**Time stream **

_They were all falling. The oldest had a look of horror written across their face. The two that were the same age, looked shocked with adrenaline running through their veins. The youngest was silently screaming, and trying to block the pain insider their head. Before they could say or do anything else, they hit a surface. _

_Scar gave a groan, before she pulled herself to rest her body on her arms. Karen shifted, trying to ignore the pain that was in her leg as she tried to move. Crystal just laid there, her body still bleeding from the wounds that littered her body. Karolyn glared at them, trying to understand how the bracelet around her wrist had gotten there. _

_Scar looked around her, before her motherhood came through and she moved to Karen and pulled her gently into a sitting position. Karen stiffened at the contact before her eyes meet a pair of concerned blue eyes._

"_It was Ravage wasn't it?" Scar questioned. "I've only heard the stories but he does have a mean bite on him."_

"_You know about the decepticons?" Karen asked. _

"_Yeah ones my dad and the other my…" Scar frowned as she meet a barrier. "I can't remember."_

_"What a load of rubbish," Karolyn hissed. "No wonder you're here."_

_"Gee what a ray of sunshine you are," Crystal groaned out._

_Scar's motherly instinct took over, and ensuring that Karen could sit up, she went to Crystal's side. Looking over the wounds, she bite her lip in concern. _

_"What happened?" Scar asked, as she tore her shirt sleeve into bandages._

_"MECH happened," Crystal spoke back. "Bunch of aftholes."_

_Karen chuckled and Scar smiled softly, before all three frowned slightly._

_"What side?" all three asked. _

_"Autobots," Scar and Karen said together._

_"Decepticons," Crystal admitted. _

_Karoyln huffed, before something caught her eye. Something was glowing, and growing bigger. Shifting her attention to the other three girls, she saw that they also noticed. Scar had pursed her lips, while Karen looked ready to jump Karolyn. Finally the light grow big enough to show a figure emerging from the light. _

_"Well this is nice," Mytris said as she looked around her. "Not what I expected but... anyway have we made friends yet?"_

_Karen frowned wondering why she stopped speaking, before Scar spoke. _

_"Not yet," Scar admitted. "Well my name is Scarlet Magnus and I am from Detriot."_

_"Kathrine Hide," Karen spoke. "From Tranquility Nevada."_

_"Crystal Tron," Crystal added. "From Jasper Nevada."_

_"This is pointless," Karolyn huffed. _

_Mytris glared at her, realizing what must be happening to the young girl. _

_"Mytris Falame, Princess of Andexa," she spoke. _

_Everyone looked at Karolyn. She gave a sigh before she spoke. _

_"Karolyn," she spat. "From New York."_

_Mytris clapped her hands in glee, before she coughed and looked at the girls._

_"I wish I could explain what is happening," she said, feeling the tug. "When you arrive, there will be a bracelet on you wrist. If you remove it, the two lives that are depending on all of you will where I am from you won't know its me. Just know that I am not the only one on this mission. To succeed you must reunite the broken family or all is lost forever. Good luck all of you."_

_With those words, four portals formed, and each one swallowed a girl._

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Chapter. Next one will be done by Saturday.<em>**

**_Please RnR_**


End file.
